I'm Home
by pureunicorntears
Summary: But everything has changed when a certain young brunette lady came barging into his life, without notice, without any warning. Her arrival caught him unguarded and he wasn't ready for it. She was like a ray of sunshine that slowly crept its way into his own darkness and captured him in her blinding light. One thing he loved about it the most was that the light was warm. LevixSasha


**A/N: This fic is inspired by the song 'Arms' by Christina Perri. I recommend that you listen to the song while reading this. Thank you! xoxo**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan**

* * *

" **I'm Home"**

" _I hope that you see right through my walls._

 _I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling._

 _I'll never let a love get so close;_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

* * *

Levi is a sullen man. He is short-tempered, impatient, and has a foul mouth. He can pierce through people's skull just by his penetrating glares. He hated a lot of things. He hated being in a crowded place (his own personal bubble is approximately five feet wide in circumference), he hates skinship and he doesn't have many friends. Levi is pretty much a suspicious man. He doesn't trust people too easily for he had a history of people breaking his trust few years back. Although he is an attractive, fine man he always held an unamused, bored look on his face. He almost never smiles nor let out a small chuckle. He isn't a pessimist but isn't an optimist either. There are tons of horrible things about him and he doesn't expect to be adored. He also understood that the girls who worshipped him and followed him everywhere like crazed fangirls were only after his looks and his wits and he never paid much attention to them.

Levi instilled in his mind that the only woman who can really love him not because of his appearance but because of how he is a person and that was his mother. But his dearest mom passed away when he was still a young child and so he was forced to live with his cruel uncle Kenny. He then met Isabel and Farlan, his fellow orphans, whom he treated as his real siblings. But heaven decided to take them away from him and he was left alone with nothing but dark days and lonely nights. He discovered that life is truly a bitch and he learned it the hard way. Unfortunately, the traits _loving_ and _kindness_ died along with his mother, Isabel and Farlan and it made him the person he is right now.

Despite his bad attitude, Levi still knows how to respect people but only gives it to those who rightfully deserve it. He knows when to leave when he is not needed, and knows his boundaries too. He is also aware that although many are in awe by his good looks, a lot of people dislike him. That's why he was slightly surprised that at least six people stayed by his side and invited their selves in his life as his 'friends'. They accepted all his flaws and loved him despite the terrible personality that he had. They understood him more than anybody else in the world; they loved him for the way that he is.

 _Eld, Oluo, Petra, Gunther, Hanji, Erwin_ – those were the names that Levi learned to treasure most. He considered them his precious family and they stuck together everywhere as if their bodies were practically glued to each other. The squad was formed since high school and they also went together to college. Even if Levi doesn't show it, he loves them extremely and would do everything to protect them. They were the ones who kept him sane from this spiteful world and made him see it in a better perspective. For the third time in his life, he was happy. He was contented.

Just as he thought he has gained the favour of the heavens for being less mean, the gods still hated him that they decided to take away his friends _again_ away from him. It was that one fateful night when his squad, save for Erwin and Hanji who were busy preparing for their graduation, went on a trip to the other side of the island. Nobody expected for the storm to hit that night. Nobody expected the waves to transform into monsters eating up the whole ferry and killing the lives of those who were in it. He wished he was dead too but the heavens toyed with him too mercilessly that they let him live to grieve for the loss of much-loved friends. He was found unconscious five days later floating around the shores of Marley, saved by a pod of dolphins. He let out a bitter laugh at how the gods made fun of him before succumbing into despair.

 _Fucking dolphins, huh? What a joke._

* * *

Levi is a sullen man. He is short-tempered, impatient, and has a foul mouth. He can pierce through people's skull just by his penetrating glares. He hated a lot of things. He hated being in a crowded place, (his own personal bubble is approximately five feet wide in circumference), he hates skinship and he doesn't have many friends. Levi is pretty much a suspicious man. He doesn't trust people too easily for he had a history of people breaking his trust few years back.

But everything has changed when a certain young brunette lady came barging into his life, without notice, without any warning. Her arrival caught him unguarded and he wasn't ready for it. She was like a ray of sunshine that slowly crept its way into his own darkness and captured him in her blinding light. One thing he loved about it the most was that…the light was _warm._ But being the stone-cold, stoic, person that he is the beginning wasn't always the easiest part. Good thing Sasha wasn't the kind of person who easily gives up. She was one tough, persistent potato.

* * *

"Levi, you can't keep shutting people out!"

It was the tenth time that Hanji reprimanded him for being such an asshole to everyone who ever smiled his way and greeted him.

"I'm not shutting them out four-eyes. They're just unwanted company. You know I'd rather be alone when I'm not with you and Erwin." He took a sip of his favourite tea as they sat in a silent corner of the cafeteria, reading the newly released volume of their School Paper. After the tragic incident, people tried making friends with him with nothing but pure intentions towards him. Levi thought the otherwise. He thinks that they're only befriending him because they pity him and he doesn't want to look pitiful or to be pitied on, so he ignores their existence and continued being unapproachable, emitting that impeccable intimidating aura.

"Erwin and I are going to graduate this school year which means you will be left alone for the next ten months. You've got to find at least new friends to accompany your brooding ass."

Hanji sighed and massaged her throbbing temples. She was worried sick for his well-being, especially for his mental health. Someone needs to keep him from madness. Looking at her long-time friend, he's got dark circles around his eyes which are now looking more lifeless than ever. She knew thing would get harder if he kept closing all his doors.

"Think about it more thoroughly, Levi." Hanji adjusted her glasses and silently left her friend alone to have his own peace of mind.

"I'll go ahead now. I'll be late for my first class. See you around, shorty."

Levi only answered her with a soft 'hn' before he continued critiquing the paper in his hand not bothering to retort to the nickname she just called him. He just doesn't have the energy to do so. He's just very tired.

* * *

"Sasha, that's like the third pint of ice cream you ate today!" Connie gasped at his best friend's appetite. Sure, they're both foodies but she is just a straight up glutton. They were eating lunch at the cafeteria along with Jean. Sasha just ignored her friend's remarks and continued munching on the strawberry flavoured treat in front of her, moaning in utter delight and contentment.

"Can't help it, Con. I can't choose just one flavour so I have to taste them all!"

"Well, I don't care how many pints you eat today, Sash. Just hurry up or we'll be late. I need to impress the school hotties you know. Show off how much of a punctual gentleman that I am." Jean added as he fixed his hair in place looking at himself at the tiny mirror he fished from Sasha's bag.

"Yeah, right. Like you could impress anyone with that horse-face of yours." Sasha bit back at him as she shoved a large scoop of ice cream in her mouth completely disregarding the now upset Jean sitting across her.

Today was their first day as college freshmen. Ten minutes more to go and the Orientation will have to start. Everybody was excited and everybody wanted to be on time so Sasha hurried up, much to her annoyance, due to her friends' requests. After wiping her mouth clean, the trio ran hurriedly towards the stadium and occupied the vacant seats adjacent to the huge stage. The large hall was packed and the students' laughter and excitement filled the air. A few moments later and the Shinganshina trio namely Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sat down next to them. The group exchanged greetings while Eren and Jean were at it again with their endless bickering. They were all from the same high school and had a pretty tight bond.

The various noises were then silenced when the speaker conducted a few microphone tests and cleared his throat, calling their attention. The orientation had begun and the freshmen listened intently to the university's rules and regulations. Some took down a few notes and tried to remember all of the teacher's names and faces.

"And now may I have the honour to introduce to you the Student Supreme Council of this school year." The host, Yelena, spoke through the microphone as she read the respective names of the officers. Sasha couldn't care less who the officers were though so she never really gave her attention to who's who and nearly dozed off along with Connie.

"Supreme Student Council President, Mr. Levi Ackerman," just as Levi went to walk on stage, a loud cheer was heard mostly from his fangirls who have heard how much of a handsome, smart, and strong person that he was. They shouted praises and adoration towards him. As usual, Levi held on a stern, uninterested face as he uttered his words of welcome although his expression conveyed contrasting emotions. His words were cold, as if warning them that the weak and coward would never survive college.

"What's wrong with his face, Connie?"

"Dunno Sash. Must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Just as the two started to converse what the heck is wrong with the SSC President, two ladies spoke in hushed tones behind them. Sasha, having been raised by hunters in a secluded village, can still hear how they gossiped about him through her sharp hearing.

" _I heard he lost his friends on a storm while boarding a ship to Marley Island."_

" _Oh, some said he lost her mother and fellow orphans too!"_

" _Oh, that must be the reason why he looks so grumpy all the time!"_

" _I tried greeting him in the entrance this morning but he looked at me with a displeased expression, such a terrible person!"_

" _Geez. Why did he even win the election?!"_

Sasha, having felt loss at the tender age of seven, felt furious as she heard those insensitive words from people who surely don't know the feeling of losing the people you love. She herself lost her mother while they were hunting one late afternoon. A bear came running towards them and his father wasn't strong enough to save her mother in time. Years later, her father passed away because of heart failure for he couldn't handle the loss of his wife. After his death, Sasha was then adopted into the Springer household.

She hated those kinds of people – judging as if they had the right to judge. She never knew who this Levi guy is but she felt like these girls were going overboard. She tried to keep her cool, knowing she have no right to butt in to their conversation, and kept on munching the potato chips Connie shared with her.

" _He's just finding an excuse to make up with his bad behaviour. He just wants to look cool. Bet he never really lost someone."_

A boy with an arrogant smirk added, his arms crossed looking egotistical and acting as if he knows it all. That touched a certain nerve in Sasha's system that she finally decided to give them a piece of their mind. Her father taught her not to listen to other people's conversation but it was the first time she didn't feel sorry she disobeyed her father's reminders.

Sasha abruptly stood up from where she was sitting and turned to the people behind them which startled Jean and Connie.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Sit back down here!"

But she did not listen. Her brows furrowed and her hands were on her waist. She glared at the shocked arrogant boy and pointed her index finger towards him.

"You li'l piece of shi-et!"

Sasha's voice was loud enough to gain unwanted attention towards her and her country accent slip out of her tongue unexpectedly. She continued reprimanding the boy while her friends tried to pull her back to her seat.

"How can you say something so mean and insensitive? Take back what you said right this instance!"

"What are you talking about, woman?"

She may have disobeyed her father for interfering with other people's business but then she has obeyed when her dad once told him not to talk behind other people's back for that is a sign of cowardliness and jealousy.

"Sasha, stop it!" It was Armin's turn to stop the young girl while her other friends had a horrified look on their faces overwhelmed by the scandalous scene made by Sasha.

"Don't give me that look! You know what I'm talk –"

"Oi, brat!"

" – ing about! Have you ever known how it feels like to lose someone you love?"

"You with the brown, unruly ponytail!"

Levi spoke through the microphone. Everyone gasped how he special mentioned the fuming girl for everyone in the room to hear. Sasha turned around towards the direction of the speaker, embarrassed for being called out loud. Her face went beet red both from humiliation and anger.

"What's with the ruckus? Go and take your sassy ass outside. You're interrupting my speech, you rude little –"

Without further ado, Hanji, the Student Council Vice President, grabbed the microphone from her friend's hands and switched everyone's attention towards her.

"As we were saying, in behalf of the Supreme Student Council, we would like to thank you for attending this orientation! Welcome once again to the prestigious Wall Rose University, freshmen! I hope you enjoy the rest of your college years here. You may now return to your respective classes!"

Hanji continued the speech for him before he could even finish his sentence which everybody knows is going nowhere good. Sasha, who was now aware of the commotion she had caused, suddenly felt so small and smiled sheepishly at her friends while she scratched at her nape.

"Oh. I, Um…sorry? Kinda got a little carried away back there. Heh."

"God, Sasha. Why do you always have to make a scene every time it's the first day of class?!"

Everybody chuckled at the memory of Sasha getting reprimanded by Shadis for eating in class five years ago.

"Potato girl."

"Jean! I thought you've already forgotten about that!"

"Told you we ain't gonna let you live it down, Sash."

As the day carried on, Sasha has forgotten about the incident and is oblivious to the fact she actually caught the attention of a certain raven-haired man who watched her like a hawk as the group left the hall.

* * *

"Why can't we have the same class schedule? It's infuriating."

Sasha groaned in frustration. Her classes were different from her friends. She chose a different course of focus and that means she would be alone for lunch time with no one to share a table with.

"I must admit, I would miss listening to your jokes in class." Eren commented as he jiggled the key through the small keyhole of his locker.

The group went over to their lockers to get the books they would need for the day. Sasha's was located between Mikasa and Krista's while the boys were propped on the opposite wall. Everyone was excited on their first day in college, but Sasha wasn't feeling so sunny.

"I have a class at noon time so that would mean I'll have to eat an hour later than lunch!" She scanned through her class schedule once more, frowning and clearly displeased.

"And look! Chemistry had to come after Geometry! Just how many hours of torture should I be going through for each day?"

"Lighten up, Sash. We'll all meet up after class to eat dinner together anyway."

Armin patted her shoulder as he tried to comfort his friend but just sighed in response.

"Well, why can't just confess that you would actually miss seeing my pretty face right next to you all the time, Sasha." Jean let out a sly smirk.

"Oh, I don't know Jean, my boy. Maybe because I'm too shy to tell you that seeing your 'pretty' face right next to me all the time makes me want to puke but can't do so because it would be a waste of food," Sasha retorted as she sent flying kisses towards Jean's direction. A day could not be called a 'normal day' without Sasha and Jean exchanging sardonic remarks every now and then.

Jean rolled his eyes in response and just composed himself as another hot & feminine freshman passed by. He tried to say 'Hi' but was completely ignored, earning a loud snicker from Sasha who was observing from across the lobby. He sent her a deadly glare and swore under his breath.

The bell rang signifying the start of the first period. The students then hurriedly walked towards their respective classrooms and Sasha, forlornly, bid bitter goodbye to her friends.

"See you later, Sasha!" Krista, her small goddess-like friend, squeezed her arm as she left the lobby with Ymir. Sasha nodded her head and gave her a small wave.

As she watched their retreating backs, she closed her eyes and sighed to herself.

"Guess I should just get used to it."

* * *

"Um, excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

"Yes, I'm saving it for someone. Sorry, pal."

Although it was already an hour past twelve, the cafeteria was still packed with people and Sasha can't find a table so that she could already start eating. She's been roaming around for the past five minutes hoping somebody would already finish and leave or maybe someone would be kind enough to share a table with her. She was already famished and her third class would have to start twenty minutes from now.

Sasha scanned through the large hall once again and finally saw a table for two at the far end corner of the room. She noticed that the said table was kind of secluded in some way that it was at least five feet from all the other tables and chairs. Still, that doesn't seem weird enough for her and she continued her journey towards the 'isolated' area.

The table wasn't entirely unoccupied for a dark-haired man with an undercut hairstyle and pale complexion sat there quietly, evidently enjoying the solitude and his hot cup of tea. It appeared to her that he wasn't really saving the seat for someone else so she took the chance to sit on the empty chair uninvited. Sasha began shoving every food on her tray inside her mouth as she moaned in delight. She heard a few gasps around her but she just ignored them thinking the gasps may not be directed towards her or maybe they were just shocked at her huge appetite but she was used to those reactions anyway.

"I 'ope you dun meynd. Eym not gon' stay 'ere long eyniway." She finally addressed the presence of the thunderstruck man in front of her without actually looking at him. Talking with her mouth full wasn't one of her main concerns right now. She had to choose between eating her lunch fast or miss her next class.

The man, however, did not answer her at first and just looked at her in what seemed to be a look of utter annoyance. For some reason, this girl with the messy brown hair who eats so chaotically looked familiar to him. He's pretty sure he's seen this kid before.

Sasha thought the man couldn't care less about her for he has stayed quiet for a while but boy, she thought wrong.

"Your presence is not welcomed here, brat."

His voice was so familiar to her but she couldn't recognize the owner of it so he immediately jolted her head upward to face the speaker. As she did so, the flabbergasted spectators around them anticipated that her face would soon drain of colours. But just as eccentric as she was, Sasha beamed to him like he was the friendliest animal in the bunch.

She does recognize the man and it gave her a rush of relief to see that it was actually the Student Council President. Surely, he would let her eat with him right? After all, a student council president should be the friendliest, if not, most approachable person in the campus. This was also the same man she indirectly defended during the first day of school. Although she remembered he had a foul mouth, it did not faze her one bit.

That caught Levi off-guard. Not that he would show it, but just like the majority of the people in the cafeteria, he expected a different reaction from her than what she is giving him right now. So he furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, looking at her disapprovingly.

"I'm getting the idea you do not know who I am."

Sasha gulped her food first before answering him and held out her hand towards him.

"Oh, I do! By the way, my name is Sasha Braus, sir! It's an honour to meet you…again, if you remember me – which I'm kinda hoping you won't."

She smiled her brightest, albeit being nervous and kind of sheepish, which showed all the food debris stuck between her teeth. Levi only looked back at her disgustingly and swatted her hands off. He did remember the girl and was irked at how loud she was and how she made a bothersome scene during the orientation.

"So much for my noontime solitude." He muttered as he left the young lady alone in the table.

Sasha looked at his retreating back and sighed.

"Yep. He's friendly."

* * *

 **A/N: HEY EVERYONE. THIS WAS MEANT TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT THEN I DECIDED TO TURN IT INTO A TWO-SHOT ORE SOMETHING. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK** _RAINYDOWNPOUR, MIQILA, PAMPOTTEREVANS_ **AND** _THESCREAMINGSIREN_ **FOR REVIEWING 'NEVER AGAIN' AND TO EVERYBODY ELSE WHO REVIEWED 'UNCHARTED FEELINGS' AS WELL. (If you still haven't read those, please do and leave a review hehe)**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY!**

 **UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **CIAO!**


End file.
